Zoids:The Black Dragon
by Pyro Dragon1
Summary: This is my first Zoids fic so go easy.It's in the series with the Blitz Team.Please R+R!(I suck at summaries!)*Chp 7 uploaded*PG-13 for language.
1. Arrival and a Battle

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day on the planet Zi as Nathan or as others called him Black Dragon due to his black Raynos sped through the desert at mach 2.[The black Ranos is the fastest Raynos on Zi being able to fly circles around Storm Sworders.] When was flying over a very familiar Hover Cargo belonging to the Blitz Team.  
  
You in the black Raynos!Yelled a loud voice belonging to a woman.  
  
You don't have to but my ear drums!Responded Dragon[That's what he'll be called from now on].  
  
Land immediately or we'll shoot that Raynos out of the sky!The woman yelled again.  
  
Ok,ok.You don't have to get pushy.Dragon responded.  
  
He landed his Raynos 30 yards away from the Hover Cargo and got out of his Zoid.  
  
What are you thinking going at mach 2!?Questioned a familiar junk dealer.  
  
Is it a crime to go that fast over the desert now?Asked Dragon.  
  
I just thought your Zoid looked cool!Came an expression from a person wearing a white lab coat.  
  
Dragon got out of his Raynos only to be confronted with a Liger, Shadow Fox, and a Gun Sniper.Dragon looked around at the Zoids and decided not to fight.The pilots of the other three Zoids got out as well.  
  
"I'm Dragon.and who are you three?"Dragon asked.  
  
"I'm Bit Cloud.And the other two are Leena and Brad."Replied the blonde guy.  
  
Then two more people got out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Those two are Doc Toros and Jaimie."Said Bit pointing towards the other two people.  
  
Dragon jumped down from his Raynos and walked over to the Liger.  
  
"This is a nice Zoid!"Exclaimed Dragon.  
  
"Well it is an Ultimate X."Explained Bit.  
  
Dragon ignored the last comment and started inspecting the Liger.Bit jumped down from his Liger and stopped Dragon.  
  
"Liger doesn't like it when people do that."Bit said in his usual voice.  
  
"You mean jumping all over a certain area really fast?"Dragon asked.  
  
"Stop talking and get that Raynos in the Hover Cargo!"Yelled Leena who hit Bit and Dragon on the back of their heads causing them to get oversized lumps on their heads.  
  
"Ok,ok.Don't get pushy."Dragon replied.  
  
Dragon loaded his Raynos on to the Hover Cargo and headed towards the lounge.Of course not before joining Bit in raiding the kitchen.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!"Came a loud yell from the kitchen.  
  
"Uh-oh."Said Bit who then made a mad-dash to hi room.  
  
"You stole my cookies!"Leena yelled again.  
  
"Actually he didn't I did!"Dragon exclaimed.  
  
Leena started to turn a deep shade of red due to he anger.She then started beating the living daylights out of Dragon.  
  
"You haven't even been here a day and you're already raiding the kitchen and getting beat up by Leena."Said Brad.  
  
"You could have warned me ahead of time Bit."said Dragon.  
  
"Why do you think I left the lounge when Leena yelled?"Bit asked.  
  
"Because you know the full extent of her anger?"Dragon guessed.  
  
"Exactly."Bit replied.  
  
Suddenly the Hover Cargo came under attack.  
  
"It's the Backdraft Group!"Bit yelled.  
  
"Get to your Zoids!We're under attack!"Exclaimed Toros.  
  
Dragon rushed to his Zoid and got launched out of the Hover Cargo and sped up to mach 1.  
  
Clear a path!I'm going to try and make a sonic boom!Dragon exclaimed.  
  
You heard him team!You should know how dangerous those are!Toros Exclaimed.  
  
Dragon sped up to mach 2 flying right over the Bacdrafts forces wiping out a good portion of them.  
  
What the hell?!They have more than one Elephander!?!Dragon exclaimed in shock.  
  
Doc,ready the Panzer!Bit yelled..  
  
You got it Bit!Doc replied.  
  
Dragon suddenly pulled up making his Raynos go up 10 miles.He then turned it downwards and pushed his Raynos to mach 3,causing a massive sonic boom.When he was about to hit the ground he suddenly pulled up just over the army of Elephanders wiping out another portion of the Elephanders.Just when the sonic boom stopped the Hover Cargo advanced opened a side panel and let the Panzer unit out.  
  
Get out of the way guys!Bit warned.  
  
Everybody got out of the Panzer's way just when Bit fired the Hybrid Cannon.  
  
Hybrid Cannon…FIRE!!!Bit yelled.  
  
The Panzer's cannons left the Elephanders' shield systems offline.Right after the Hybrid Cannons fired Bit jettisoned the Panzer CAS system and headed back to the Hover Cargo and everybody else went all-out against the Elephanders destroying all but two of them.  
  
The Liger came out of the Hover Cargo in the Schneider unit.Dragon charged at one of the Elephanders at mach 2 taking it out of commission.Bit charged at the lsst remaining Elephander with the Schneider's Buster Slash.  
  
Buster SLASH!!!Bit yelled as the Schneider took care of the last Elephander.  
  
You did it team!You too DragonThe Doc exclaimed with joy.  
  
Dragon loaded his Raynos back onto the Hover Cargo which then headed to the Blitz Team's base.  
  
[What do you think?Please review!I almost forgot CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated!] 


	2. Overhaul and a Test Run

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Chapter 2:Overhaul and a Test Run  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
Back at the Toros Base,Dragon was in the main hangar repairing his Raynos which got hit by a stray bullet in the previous battle,as well as all of the Blitz Team's Zoids.  
  
(This could take me a good three hours to repair this bullet hole and do maintenance work on the engine.Let alone another good 2 days just to repair the rest of these Zoids.)Dragon thought to himself.(But that's going without sleep to take that long.)He added.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!"Cane a yell from the kitchen.  
  
Bit ran into the hangar looking like a lost five yar old.  
  
"Here we go again."Dragon said under his breath.  
  
Bit ran behind Dragon's Raynos barely making a sound.After a minute of silence excluding the noise Dragon was making while repairing the Zoids.Then Leena stormed in with fire in her eyes.She ran towards the Liger Zero only to find he wasn't in his usual hiding spot.  
  
"You won't find him there."Dragon pointed out.  
  
"Then where is HE!?"Leena yelled.  
  
"Behind my Raynos."Dragon replied.  
  
Leena rushed towards Bit who let out a yelp.Soon the whole entire Blitz team was in the hangar.  
  
"$10 on Leena!"Brad exclaimed.  
  
"Why even bother?We all know who will win anyways"Jaime said.  
  
"You stole my doughnuts Bit!"Leena yelled.  
  
Leena then started beating up Bit like she always does when Bit steals her food.But Dragon remained oblivious to the event and continued working on his Zoid like everything was silent.After five minutes of chaos Dragon got irritated with the noise in the hangar.  
  
"Could you please keep it down or take it to a different part of the base?"Dragon asked with annoyance.  
  
Leena quit beating up Bit who was out cold and bruised and looked at Dragon with bewilderment  
  
"How are the repairs coming Dragon?"Toros aked after one minute of silece.  
  
"They'll take me two days without sleep or a break.Give or take a couple hours."Dragon replied without looking at Toros.[Dragon is also a good machanic if you haven't figured that out by now]  
  
"Ok.Oh I nearly forgot!"Toros exclaimed.  
  
"And what would that be?"Dragon questiond.  
  
"How would you like to join the Blitz Team?With that Raynos of yours we'd be nearly invincible!"Toros exclaimed.  
  
"Ok.I'll join."Dragon responded.  
  
"Great!We could test your Raynos when you're done with all the repairs and some sleep as well as some food!"Toros exclaimed again in his immature voice.  
  
When Dragon finished the repairs two days later he was covered in oil so he took a shower,ate some food and slept for six hours.When he woke up he put on his usual clothes[Consisting of a black t-shirt and a worn in pair of jeans] and went into the main hangar where he found Bit hiding behind Brad's Shadow Fox..  
  
"What did you steal this time?"Dragon asked.  
  
"Just some of Leena's cookies."Bit replied shakily.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!"Leena yelled from the hangar entrance.  
  
Are you ready to take your Raynos on a test run Dragon?Toros asked over the comm. System.  
  
"That's why I cam in the hangar in the first place."Dragon replied.  
  
"Why is he taking a test run dad?"Leena asked.  
  
Because he joined the Blitz Team yesterday.Toros responded.  
  
"No wonder I noticed a new slot on our roster."Leena said to herself.  
  
Dragon got in his Raynos and moved out of the base and took flight.  
  
Lets see how fast your Raynos can go Dragon!Toros exclaimed.  
  
"Do you mean cruising speed or top speed?"Dragon asked.  
  
Top speed!Toros answered.  
  
(I was afraid of that.)Dragon thought to himself.  
  
Dragon then gunned the engines of his Raynos sending just over mach 4 creating a colossal sonic boom.Dragon was forced back against his seat due to the massive g-forces.  
  
(I won't be able to keep my-)He got cut off because he blacked out.  
  
The Raynos slowed and turned back towards the base.  
  
Dragon why did you return to the base so soon?Toros asked.  
  
There was no response from the Raynos whatsoever.  
  
Dragon?Dragon?Hello Zi to Dragon.Toros said.  
  
The Blitz Team rushed to the hangar where they saw Dragon's Raynos.Bit climbed up to the cock-pit opened it up and gasped.  
  
"What is it Bit?"Jaimie asked in confusion.  
  
"He blacked out."Bit responded totally bewildered.  
  
"Well now that you mention it,his Raynos did reach just a little over mach four."Toros said.  
  
"MACH 4!?"Everyone except Toros exclaimed.  
  
"Yup.Mach 4."He said."To be honest I'm just as amazed as you are."He added quickly.  
  
"A little help here would be nice."Bit said sounding annoyed.  
  
Brad helped Bit carry Dragon to his[Dragon's] room and laid him down on his bed.  
  
  
  
[What do you think?That was only chapter two out of I don't know how many.'ll try to get chapter 3 up asap(as soon as possible).] 


	3. The Dream

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Chapter 3:The Dream  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
[Dragon is only 16 in this fan-fic.I forgot to mention this at the beginning.]  
  
While Dragon was blacked out the Blitz Team was doing their usual things.Bit stole some of Leena's potato chips.Leena knocked the living daylights out of Bit in return.Doc was playing with his models.And Brad was reading a magazine.Brad then turned the tv on to the news channel and to the Blitz Teams surprise there was something about a massive sonic boom that was created at mach 4.  
  
"And the top story for today is that a massive sonic wave literally eroded some desert land creating a small depression.The Zoid Battle Commission is yet to make a statement.More information on that can be found at the Channel 15 website."Said the news reporter.[Ok ok.I didn't feel like going in depth on the sonic boom.Cut me some slack.Oh wait you already have.Silly me.Anyways…]  
  
"So that's how that valley formed."Doc said in his usual voice.  
  
"Who would have thought that a Raynos could hit mach 4?Wouldn't that have literally torn it apart in the first place?"Jaimie asked.  
  
"Yes it would.He must have been able to strengthen the frame when he got it."Doc answered.(But how?)He asked himself mentally  
  
  
  
[Now for the main part of the chapter(Dragon is only 12 in this dream)]  
  
Dragon was running down a dark hall barely lit.[How many times has this scenario happened?]  
  
He was running from something but he wouldn't look back because that would slow him down.He stumbled barely managing to stay up and running.When finally he hit a bright light that nearly blinded him.  
  
"Ahhh!"He yelled.  
  
He found himself in a valley full of vegetation and a pond.He stopped to rest and drank some water still panting.He continued to run because he felt the presence of what was following him.He tripped and fell cutting his leg.  
  
"Dammit!"He yelled in pain.  
  
The pursuer caught up to him making a looming shadow over him.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!Never!"He shouted at the figure.  
  
He then turned tail and ran again.This time as fast as he could through a forest near the valley.He fell again over a fallen tree.He got up and continued running.After five minutes he fond himself at a dead end.  
  
(I'm done for!)He thought to himself.  
  
He looked around franticly like a lost child.when finally the figure caught up again.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!"It said in a soothing voice that belonged to a woman.  
  
"That's what they all say!And then when I'm not looking you'll come along and kill me!"He exclaimed in rage.  
  
"Calm down!I promise I won't hurt you."It said again.  
  
"Then why the hell did you destroy my village?"He questioned still in a blinding state of rage.  
  
"That wasn't me!That was the Backdraft Crime Syndicate!Only they use Zoids for unnecessary blood shed and destruction!"The figure answered.  
  
(This is all a bunch of bullshit!)He thought."I'll be dead before I'm taken as a prisoner!"He yelled with an intense fire in his eyes.  
  
Dragon then assumed a fighting stance he created when he was ten.  
  
"I hate to do this but you'll have to come with me the hard way."The person sighed.  
  
Before Dragon knew what happened he felt a sharp pain in his neck.  
  
"Damn!Do you know how much that hurt?!"He asked getting madder by the minute.  
  
(How could he still be awake after that?)The person thought.(Looks like I'll have to do that again but with more power to his back.But I'd hate to do it.Oh well.)She thought.  
  
She got behind Dragon with unreal speed and hit him with a sharp blow to his back rendering Dragon unconscious.  
  
When Dragon opened his eyes he found himself lying on a cold bed without his shirt on and blurrd vision.  
  
"Do you think he'll be ok?"A feminine voice said.  
  
He recognized the voice immediately.It was the voice of the person who captured him.  
  
"I think he'll be fine.Besides he was able to with stand the blow to his neck without losing his bearings."Said another voice.  
  
Dragon heard a door open and then close.It was a doctor and the person that captured him.  
  
"So you're finally up!"The doctor said."And only after one day.A normal person would have been out for two days at the least!"He added.  
  
Dragon immediately sprang out of the bed and ran out of the room acting purely on instinct.An alarm blared after he left the room.He found what appeared to be an ammunition and weapons warehouse.He grabbed a two handed sword and swung it around to get used to it.To his surprise he handled the sword with ease.After two minutes the main door of the ware house opened up sending a bright light into the place forcing Dragon to shield his eyes.He heard the pounding of combat boots on the floor.  
  
(It looks like I'll have to fight my way out.)He thought to himself.  
  
He put the sword by his side and assumed a fighting stance.[Like Seigfried and Nightmare from Soul Caliber.]And charged at the soldiers which had guns,head on letting out a war cry swinging the sword around as if he'd had it his whole life.This in turn surprised the soldiers.Dragon cut the barrel off of the soldiers' guns literally petrifying them in their place.Dragon dropped the sword and darted out of the warehouse's main door faster than a Liger.  
  
"Don't let him get away!"Came a voice from the intercom."But don't seriously hurt him."The voice added.  
  
The soldiers ran after him surprised at how fast Dragon could run.[Which is just as fast as the soldiers]The soldiers picked up their pace to catch up with him.They were just within range to grab him when he jumped into a large tree.  
  
"Great!Next thing we know he'll jump down and beat the crap out of us!"Exclaimed a soldier sarcastically.  
  
He had no sooner spoken the words when a woman showed up.  
  
"Where is he?"She asked.  
  
"Up there!"All the soldiers said in unison while pointing at the tree.  
  
(He's a stubborn one.Looks like I'll have to climb after him.)She thought with a sigh.  
  
"Be carful!"Said the doctor.  
  
She nodded at him and climbed up the tree.  
  
"Hello?Where are you?"She asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"Right behind you."Came a voice.  
  
Before she could react she heard the leaves rustle and all the soldiers hit the ground.She jumped down from the tree and ran after him.Dragon had found a cliff and decided to jump if the pursuer showed up.And to his surprise she did.  
  
"See ya at the bottom."He said with a smirk.  
  
Dragon then turned around and jumped off the edge.To his surprise once again the fall was longer than it looked.  
  
(This might sting a bit)He thought to himself.  
  
He then let out a yell as if he was having fun.Dragon then realized that the rocks were sharp and jagged.  
  
"Oh SHIIIII-"He yelled out.  
  
"Ahhhh!"Dragon yelled as he woke up sweating.(I hate that recurring dream!)He thought.  
  
Right then and there someone opened the door.It was Leena.  
  
"Are you ok Dragon?"she asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"I'll be fine."He replied.  
  
"If you say so."Leena said as she shut his door.  
  
[What do you think about the third chapter?Chapter 4 will be uploaded as soon as I finish typing it up!] 


	4. Ghost of the Past

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Chapter 4:Ghost of the Past  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
Dragon got into his usual clothes and went into the lounge.When he opened the door he saw Bit leaving out of the other one.  
  
(I wonder what he stole this time?)He asked himself.  
  
He sat down and turned on the tv and watched the news.  
  
"We have more information on the sonic boom that happened two days ago…"  
  
(I can't believe I was out that long!I'm usually out for six hours.)He thought to himself and started paying attention to the news again.  
  
"…some people claim that they saw a black Raynos.But the fastest known Zoids capable of reaching mach 2.5.The Zoid Battle Commission has finally made a statement concerning the sonic wave."The news reporter said.  
  
The channel then showed the clip where the ZBC made their statement.  
  
"The people that claimed to have seen a black Raynos aren't seeing things.It belongs to one of the best pilots on the planet Zi.The Raynos is owned by the not-so-well-known pilot called the Black Dragon or Dragon for short.His Raynos is infact the fastest Zoid in the air as of now.The Black Dragon was one of the best students at the ZBC Academy and graduated at the age of 14.And most students are 16 before they graduate.The rest of the information on the Black Dragon will remain classified."Said the spokesman for the ZBC.  
  
"That is all the information that the ZBC has released for an indefinite period of time.This has been channel 15 news."The news reporter said.  
  
Dragon then got bored and decided to take his Raynos for a run.While Dragon was flying he pondered whether to tell the Blitz Team about his past or not.  
  
(Not yet.The time isn't right.)He decided.  
  
Dragon then slowed down and saw a small forest centered around a pond with a large rock overlooking it.  
  
"I think we should take a break.Don't you agree Draco?"Dragon asked his Zoid which let out a roar telling Dragon that they should.  
  
"It's only noon anyways."Dragon said.  
  
Dragon landed his Raynos in a clearing and got out.He then ran into the forest towards the lake.When he got there he took off his shirt revealing several scars.Dragon then climbed up the rock face and looked at the lake He smiled to himself and jumped in.  
  
"Hahaaa!"He yelled as he fell towards the water and created a splash.  
  
When he surfaced for air he heard another splash.  
  
(What the hell was that?)He thought to himself."Oh shit!It can't be them!"He said out loud.  
  
Dragon then swam as fast as he could towards the shore.When he got to the shore put on his shirt and made a mad dash towards his Raynos.But he wasn't fast enough to escape hi pursuer.The pursuer pounced on him once Dragon was in range.Dragon fell to the ground pinned to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?"Dragon asked in fury.  
  
"Thhat is none of your concern my friend."Said a feminine voice.  
  
"You!"Dragon yelled in shock.  
  
Dragon then broke free and continued to run towards his Raynos dodging in and out of trees.  
  
(Damn!He's gotten faster after all those years.)She thought to herself nearly hitting a tree.  
  
(I can't shake her!)Dragon thought.  
  
Dragon sped up nearly getting ahead of himself.Dragon finally found his Raynos and jumped in it.He then took off and sped up to mach 2.He looked back and saw that his pursuer had a Storm Sworder.  
  
(She on't catch me in that!)He thought to himself and smiled.  
  
Dragon then sped up to mach 3 leaving the Storm Sworder in the dust.  
  
(How the hell am I supposed to catch him if that Raynos can hit mach 3?!)She asked herself.  
  
When Dragon felt that he had escaped her he slowed back down to mach 2.  
  
"I can't believe she's still after me after four years!I have to admit that she's damn persistent though."Dragon said to himself.  
  
Dragon then got a message from the Blitz Team's base.  
  
Dragon what are you doing?Asked Toros.  
  
Flying around to keep my Raynos in working order.Dragon responded.  
  
Hurry up and get to the base!We have a battle today at five!Toros exclaimed.  
  
I'm on my way!Dragon replied.(How the hell could she have found me?I guess I'll find out soon enough.)Dragon added mentally.  
  
Dragon sped up to mach 3 and headed to the Blitz Team's base.When he got to the base he found the place to be as it always was.Leena chasing Bit.The works.  
  
"It's about time you got here Dragon!"Leena said.  
  
"Stop yelling and get your Zoids in the Hover Cargo team!"Doc exclaimed  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A familiar  
  
"Did you catch him Lisa?"Asked a voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr.Hayashi.I've failed."Replied Lisa.  
  
"It matters not.Did you at least place the tracker on him?"Asked Hayashi.  
  
"That I did Doctor."Lisa replied.  
  
"Excellent.All that mattered is that you got the tracker on him.Capturing him would have earned you a bonus."Hayashi said in his monotone voice. "Next time I want you to catch him and bring him here.Is that understood?"Asked Hayashi again.  
  
"Yes Doctor.I understand."Lisa replied.  
  
And now back to the Blitz Team.  
  
Dragon was waiting impatiently for the hover Cargo to rach the battle area.He was bored out of his mind.Suddenly the Hover Cargo came to a stop.Dragon looked out of a window and saw a judge capsule.Dragon launched his Raynos out of the hover Cargo followed by the Liger 0 Schneider then the Shadow Fox and finally the Gun Sniper.Then the opposing team launched their Zoids wich were Rev Raptors.  
  
Battle mode 0984.Battlefield set up.Rrreadyy…ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
The white judge capsule was replaced with a black one.  
  
This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft Group!Battle mode 0999.Ready…Fight!The evil judge said.  
  
No rules means no mercy!Bit exclaimed.  
  
Jaime then came out in his gree Raynos as his alter ego the Wild Eagle.  
  
Let's do this Dragon!Wild Eagle exclaimed.  
  
Yeah.This should be fun!Dragon said in his usual voice.  
  
That's illegal it's only a fout on four battle!The black judge exclaimed.  
  
Oh shut-up!Dragon yelled as he shot the black judge with 50mm cannons on both wings sending the black judge through the air.  
  
Weasel Total Assault Unit…Fire!Leena yelled as she unloaded all of he ammo on a Rev Raptor freezing its command system.  
  
Brad's Shadow Fox got taken out early in the battle which left Bit Dragon and Wild Eagle capable af defending themselves.One of the other Rev Raptors cut a leg off of Leena's Gun Sniper freezing the command system.Dragon sped up to mach 3 and went right over a Rev Raptor before it could react.Wild Eagle did the same thing as Dragon went at mach 2.Bit closed in on the last remaining Rev Raptor and extended all of the Schneider's blades.  
  
7 Blade Attack!!!Bit yelled as the Schneider went through the last Rev Raptor like a hot kife through butter.  
  
The Blitz Team loaded their Zoids onto the Hover Cargowhich went back to the base. 


	5. Kidnapped

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Chapter 5:Kidnapped  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
Back at the Blitz Team's base Dragon was repairing the Zoids once again.He first took care of the Gun Sniper because it was in the worst shape out of all the Zoids.  
  
"This could take a while."Dragon sighed as he examined the damage done to the Gun Sniper.  
  
Dragon then touched the area where the Gun Sniper's leg was cut off making sure it wasn't hot.Unfortuneately it was still hot and Dragon burned his hand.  
  
"Damn that's hot!"Dragon yelled as he jerked his hand back.  
  
Dragon then wrapped the burn and got back to work.He was reconnecting the circuts to the Gun Sniper from the leg when a dull clank echoed throughout the hangar.Dragon then pulled out a six inch dagger that he had in his pocket incase someone was trying to sneak up on him.  
  
"Show yourself!"Dragon yelled into the darkness.  
  
It turned out to be Toros.Dragon sighed as he put the dagger away.  
  
"Take it easy Dragon!I was just coming to see how the repairs are coming along."Toros said.  
  
"I thought you were going to sneak up on me!I get jumpy when I hear sounds coming from dark places."Dragon replied."And the damage to the Gun Sniper is sort of bad.Just give me three days and it'll be fixed!"Dragon added.  
  
"Ok!I'll just leave you alone so you can work better."Toros said while he walked away.  
  
It was the middle of the night ad Dragon heard the hangar door to the outside open and close.Acting on instinct Dragon faded into the darkness and pulled out his dagger once again and silently crept towards the door.Barely making a sound Dragon looked up from behind some boxes he was hiding behind.  
  
"Come on out my friend."Came a voice.  
  
(Shit!How the hell did she find me here?!)Dragon thought in shock as his eyes widened.  
  
The woman then pulled out something.It looked like a tracking device to Dragon.The device was emitting a red light every five seconds.Dragon then noticed the same light coming from the back of his shirt.Dragon then pulled the device off his shirt and crushed it in his hand.  
  
"Looks like I've lost him."She said looking at the device.  
  
Dragon then walked out of the darkness.  
  
"Well what do have we here?"Dragon asked as he stepped out.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you Dragon."She said with a smirk.  
  
"How did you get my name!?And what the hell do you want from me!?"Dragon yelled.  
  
"That will be explained once we get to headquarters."She said with a smirk still on her face.  
  
(Damn her!Looks like I'll have to get rid of her the hard way.)Dragon thought.  
  
Dragon then assumed his fighting stance with his dagger in his right hand.The woman then pulled out a 9mm.Dragon then smirked and charged at her with a war cry.  
  
(Stubborn fool!I'd hate to do this but it looks like I have to.)She thought as she took aim.  
  
Dragon continued to run after her when she fired.Dragon froze in his tracks and dropped his dagger and looked where she hit him.  
  
(Damn!How did she hit me in there?!)He thought.[Dragon was hit just below the left shoulder bone.]  
  
Dragon then got hit again this time just to the left of the kidney on his left side.Dragon's vision then got blurry as he saw a small puddle of blood forming at his left foot.Dragon struggled to stay on his feet but it was no good.He fell over and the last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was his Raynos.  
  
"I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice."Said the woman.  
  
She then got Dragon in her Storm Sworder and headed to her head quarters.she then got a message from her base.  
  
Did you get him Lisa?Asked a voice.  
  
Yes Dr.Hayashi.Replied Lisa.  
  
May I talk to him?Asked Hayashi.  
  
He's unconscious at the time."Lisa responded.  
  
"I knew he wouldn't go down without a fight."Hayashi said."How did he get unconscious?"Hayashi added.  
  
"Blood loss.I shot him twice because he charged at me with a dagger."She said with remorse in her voice.  
  
"You did what you had to.Now hurry up and get him here."Hayashi said.  
  
"I'm on my way sir!"She said as he sped up.  
  
When Dragon woke up he found himself in the same scenario that happened four years ago.He tried to jump out of the bed but couldn't.He looked down and saw bloodstained bandages.He suddenly remembered the events that happened to him recently.  
  
(Looks I'm stuck here for a while.)He thought as he sat up.  
  
He heard the door open and close and didn't even look up.  
  
"You're injured and you're already thinking about escaping."Came a familiar voice.  
  
Dragon just gave the woman his coldest glare.She took a step back surprised at how cold the stare was.The door opened and closed again.It was his worst enemy.A doctor.  
  
"Looks like we're up.And only after six hours."The doctor said.  
  
Dragon shifted his glare to the doctor who was petrified in his spot.The doctor shook of the feeling and began to examine Dragon who then jumped out of bed with pain to follow him.The doctor shocked at how Dragon acted left the room because Dragon also glared at him once more.  
  
"You always were stubborn."The woman said.  
  
"I'd have preferred it if I died instead of being taken here!"Dragon yelled.  
  
Dragon then threw the covers into the air and ran out of the room holding his wounds with his right hand.Dragon then found the weapons warehouse.There he found a bazooka and fired it at the main warehouse door blowing it to oblivian.Dragon then grabbed a katana and ran out of the warehouse into a lush forest.Wasting no time Dragon then started running as fast as his body would allow him.He tripped over a fallen tree and cut his arm.  
  
"Dammit!"He yelled.  
  
Dragon then got up and ran once again.He had run for thirty minutes as fast as he could and was starting to get tired.He then stumbled and fell down once more.Dragon got up and started walking taking no particular trail.When Dragon got to a small pond he took off the blood-soaked bandages.  
  
"Damn that hurt!"Dragon exclaimed as he removed the bandages.  
  
"Don't you think those should stay on?"Came a voice out of nowhere.  
  
Dragon quickly looked around.He saw nothing except for the trees surrounding the pond.  
  
"Show yourself coward!"Dragon yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell."Came the same voice.  
  
The person then stepped out of the trees.Dragon glared at her once again before running off.  
  
(How am I supposed to lose her when I have to bullet wounds?)Dragon thought as he ran through the forest.  
  
He then came to a familiar cliff.It was the one he jumped off of when he was only twelve.Dragon then stopped just before he reached the edge.He looked down to make sure there weren't as many sharp rocks.Fortuneately for him there weren't.  
  
(It looks like they were destroyed by a Zoid.)He thought as he still gazed downwards.  
  
"Thinking about jumping off are we?"Came the same voice.  
  
The woman then stepped out of the forest looked Dragon straight in the eyes.Dragon knew what to do immediately.  
  
(To think that he survived that drop when he was only twelve.I just hope he doesn't do that again.)She thought as she stood still staring at Dragon's eyes.  
  
Dragon smirked as if he had won a battle.  
  
"See ya at the bottom!"Dragon said as he jumped off the cliff backwards.  
  
Dragon then let out a shrill high pitched whistle.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Blitz Team base…  
  
"Where could he be?"Asked Bit while looking at a dagger and a small puddle of blood.  
  
"His Raynos is still here.So are all the other vehicles."Said Brad.  
  
"Well there were gunshots fired last night.And there are two 9mm shells indicating that Dragon was shot."Said Jamie.  
  
"He was kidnapped."Toros said.  
  
"What makes you say that?"Asked Leena.  
  
"Easy.Small puddle of blood,two 9mm shells,dropped dagger,all the vehicles are here,and so is his Raynos."Toros pointed out.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait for him to come back."Bit said.  
  
Suddenly the Raynos started moving on its own.  
  
"What the hell?!"Yelled Bit.  
  
The Raynos started to run out of the hanger and took off speeding up to mach 3.  
  
Now back to Dragon…  
  
Dragon adjusted oriented himself into a sitting position with his feet facing towards the ground.  
  
"What's he doing!"Yelled the lady.  
  
She then saw a black Raynos out of the corner of her eye.She then looked harder and saw that the cock-pit was open.The Raynos caught Dragon just before he hit the ground.  
  
(So that's why he whistled.)She thought.  
  
Dragon immediately slowed down the Raynos and made it hove.He then slowly descended to Lisa's eyelevel.  
  
"For four years I've been trying to forget my past.Looks like it caught up with me.Until we meet again!"Dragon yelled as the cock-pit closed.  
  
Dragon then sped the Raynos up to mach 2 towards the Blitz Team's base.  
  
[What do you think?I'm starting to run out of ideas so suggestions are accepted for chapter 6.Just post the suggestions in the review section of this story.] 


	6. Past Revealed

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Chapter 6:Past Revealed  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
When Dragon got back to the base it was deserted.Even the Hover Cargo was gone.  
  
"They must have gone to either look for me or they went to a battle."Dragon said as he jumped down from his Raynos.  
  
Dragon then began to look for his dagger.He found it on top of a box of scavenged parts.Dragon put the dagger in his pocket and walked out of the hangar.Dragon looked at his wounds from the night he was kidnapped.  
  
(I still don't know how she hit me.It must have been a fluke.)He thought as he sat down on a couch in the lounge.  
  
Dragon then turned on the tv to the news chanel.  
  
"Last night the Raynos pilot known as Black Dragon was kidnapped while he was performing repairs on the Blitz Team's Zoids.All that the police have a lead on is a six inch dagger,a small puddle of blood,and the fact that a Storm Sworder was seen leaving the base at around two in the morning."  
  
(First the sonic boom and now this!I must be getting more popular every day!Next thing you know,I'll have my own fan club!)Dragon thought as he laughed.  
  
Dragon heard the main door open and close.Grabbing his dagger he stealthily ran towards the hangar.Fortuneately for him it was the rest of the Blitz Team.Dragon put the dagger back in his pocket and walked out of the darkness.  
  
"It's about time ya'll got here!"Dragon said as he walked out of the darkness.  
  
"When did you get here?"Asked Leena.  
  
"About thirty minutes ago."Dragon replied.  
  
Dragon was about to continue the repairs to the Gun Sniper when he realized it was repaired while he was kidnapped.Dragon sighed and went into the lounge.To his surprise the rest of the Blitz Team was in there staring at him.  
  
"What did I do?If it has to do with Leena's candy it was Bit who stole it!"Dragon said as he sat down.  
  
"That's not wha I was going to ask you but that will be useful for Leena."Toros said as Leena started beating up Bit.  
  
"I thought you were going to ask about my past."Dragon said as he sighed.  
  
"You must be psychic because I was about to ask that question."Toros said.  
  
"I guess I should tell you now."Dragon sighed.  
  
(Good.Perhaps I can find out how he got that way cool Raynos!)Toros thought.  
  
"It all started when I was twelve.I was running away from something through a dark hallway and ran straight into a valley.Of course I didn't bother to take in the scenery because I felt something was watching me or something like that.I tripped and fell cutting my leg.That's when I saw this person for the first time.But something made me run from her.It had something to do with a bad vibe I sensed from her.But let's just cut to the chase.I jumped off a large cliff with sharp jagged rocks at the bottom when I was twelve.I landed on th rocks giving me several scars.But none of them hit me directly.But they thought I was dead ad decided to leave me alone.That's when I went to the ZNC Academy.For some reason they knew that I was best in an airborne combat.It was probably the simulations they had.For some odd reason I was able to beat their best pilot the first time around.So they gave me a Raynos that would let nobody near it.It was green then.I was also the top mechanic in my class.Once I graduated I changed the paint job to black.For some reason I've always wanted a black Raynos since I was five.But I discovered six weeks before I joined that my Raynos is an Ultimate X.That explains why it wouldn't let anybody but me near it at the Academy.And now I'm here."Dragon explained.  
  
There was a long silence and Dragon was looking at everybody.And everybody had their mouths wide open.Dragon sighed and stood up.  
  
(I think I told them too much for one night.)Dragon thought.  
  
Dragon then got tired and went to his room and fell asleep within five minutes.When Dragon woke up the next day he smelled pancakes and bacon.Dragon walked into the kitchen and sat down in an empty seat beside Leena and Brad.When the pancakes were served the kitche was full of chaos.Mainly because Bit and Dragon were intending to eat most of the pancakes.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"Leena yelled as she shoved Dragon and Bit out of her way.  
  
Dragon somehow managed to sneak past Bit and Leena and got half of the pancakes.When Bit and Leena stopped fighting Bit was on the floor.Leena looked at the pancakes and heard someone eating.she turned around and saw Dragon with half of the pancakes.  
  
"Why did you take half of the pancakes?!"Leena yelled at Dragon.  
  
"I can't help it if I was hungry!"Dragon answered."If you wanted pancakes that bad you shouldn't have been trying to knock out Bit like you do every morning."Dragon added.  
  
Leena just stood there with her mouth gaping.She then got mad and was about to attack Dragon when the base shuddered violently.  
  
[Sorry that chapter was so short.I'll try to make chapter seven longer.] 


	7. Assault

Zoids:The Black Dragon  
  
Chapter 7:Assault  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids or any of the characters except for the ones that I've created.  
  
[…]=Author's notes.  
  
…=Comm systems on the Zoids.  
  
"…"=Normal speech.  
  
…=Good judge.  
  
…=Backdraft Group Judge.  
  
(…)=Thoughts  
  
  
  
Dragon ran quickly to the hangar and got in his Raynos.Dragon then took off as fast as he could.  
  
Doc what the hell's going on?Dragon asked.  
  
It's the backdraft again!Doc yelled.  
  
(Damn!At least their persistant..)Dragon thought.  
  
Dragon then got his Raynos out of th hangar and sure enough it was the Backdraft Group.But it was only one Whale King.Dragon then got a message from the leader.  
  
Greetings Dragon.It seems that you have completed your mission.Asked the person.  
  
I quit the Backdraft Group two weeks ago you basterd!I now work for the Blitz Team!If you don't like it then you can just go back into that hole you crawled out of and die!Dragon hissed.  
  
Let's not get jumpy Dragon.Your mission was assigned three weeks ago.And that was to destroy the Liger Zero.The person said in monotone.  
  
Do you think I give a damn about that?Dragon asked when he heard a loud explosion coming from the Blitz Team base.  
  
It was totally demolished.This threw Dragon into a rage that made him go insane.  
  
You may have destroyed most of the Blitz Team,but you still have to kill me!Dragon laughed.  
  
He then aimed all his weapons at the Whale King and sped up to mach 4 and headed right towards it.  
  
Are you crazy?!You'll kill us both!The person yelled.  
  
That's where you're wrong my friend!As of now,my contract with you is over and so are my days of being a mercenary!Dragon said in a voice that even make the bravest of people turn tail and run.  
  
Dragon then passed over the Whale King sending it to the ground because it lost a good chunk of its armor.It then headed towards the ground and hit the it creating a massive explosion in a large canyon next to the destroyed base.Dragon landed his Raynos next to the wreckage and got out.He was sweating and still shaking with rage.He surveyed the wreckage looking for the slightest sign of life.He saw nothing except for four other Zoids.Dragon then dropped to his knees trying to hold back sobs.  
  
"SHIT!"He yelled as he pounded his fist in to the ground.  
  
Dragon then heard a faint noise coming from his right.He rushed towards the noise and cleared out the place where he thought the sound was coming from.While he was lifting up a piece of metel there was a small explosion.[Not enough to kill a human]He jumped back as he felt something graze his cheek.Dragon then got back to clearing out pieces of metal.When he stopped for a while he saw a hatch embedded in the ground.Dragon then opened the hatch and saw a stairway.He then descended down into the darkness when he found a door at the bottom.He opened the door and stepped inside.To his surprise he saw the rest of the Blitz Team.  
  
"It's a good thing ya'll ain't dead!"Dragon said as he stepped past the door way.  
  
"Dragon!"Leena yelped.  
  
"We wondered if you would find this place."Toros said.  
  
"What happened up there?And what did you mean by a contract and being a mercenary?"Asked Leena.  
  
"I've only told you about part of my past."Dragon replied  
  
"But who was that person that attacked us?"Bit asked.  
  
"He used to be my employer."Dragon said.  
  
"He hired you to kill us?!"Leena yelled.  
  
"Only to destroy the Liger Zero.But once I joined this team I didn't want to.Besides,I've always hated that person."Dragon responded.  
  
"Stop the chit-chat and tell us Dragon!"Brad yelled.  
  
"It's too long to tell in one night.But you will know in due time."Dragon responded.  
  
"But how will we get the money to rebuild the base?"Toros asked.  
  
"We could get it by battling.That and we could enter the Royal Cup.I think it happens in eight months."Dragon said.  
  
"But what about the base?"Toros asked again.  
  
"Forget about the base for now.We should be glad that nobody got seriously hurt."Leena said.  
  
Dragon then started nodding off and fell asleep while sitting on a couch.  
  
"It looks like he's already planning what to do next."Toros said.  
  
[Sorry that chapter was so short!Now I'm starting to run out of ideas!] 


End file.
